


Hell at the Door

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: “Please put your penis away.”





	Hell at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt an anon sent: “Please put your penis away.”

Anne wasn’t aware the way Richard had been eyeing her for almost an hour now. Richard himself wasn’t sure why he couldn’t seem to take his eyes from her, maybe it was the new engagement ring on her finger.

After a year of dating, he had finally proposed and Anne nodded her response before bursting into tears. It ended with them spending the rest of the night between the sheets of their bed.

Now, after almost a week, they had to share the news with their family.

“Dinner is looking great,” Richard commented as he placed his hands on her waist. “You’re looking great.”

“Oh shush!” Anne blushed as she turned to face her fiancé.

“I love you.” He said softly before kissing her.

Anne wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew deeper and he lifted her up to the kitchen countertop. Soon enough Anne had her dress bunched up around her waist as Richard thrust into her.  

The two was almost so consumed by pleasure that they barely heard the doorbell of their apartment loft.

“Anne! Richard!” A muffled voice from the other side of the door cried.

Anne pulled away from Richard’s kiss and automatically pushed him away. Richard was flushed as he laughed at their current state.

“Richard!” Anne said more firmly. “Please put your penis away.”

Richard should have been more aware of his soon to be wife’s death glare but the way she chided him like a child about his anatomy was too funny not to laugh at.

“I’m sorry, love.” He smiled before leaning to steal another kiss but Anne immediately pulled back, pushing at his chest as she did.

“To be continued,” Anne said, pecking him on the lips before smoothing out her dress. “Now, get ready. Hell is at our door.”

“I’m always ready,” Richard said as he fixed himself. “As long as I have you by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
